


The Proposition

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Infidelity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have, Weasley," Narcissa interjected sharply as Charlie paused for breath, "A proposition for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

"Oomph! Watch what you're bloody doing, Malfoy," Charlie said as his head slammed back against the wall. Grasping the collar of his coat, Charlie hoisted Lucius up suddenly and, with a swift movement, thrust him, hard, against the same wall.

"There," Charlie said in a low whisper, his voice hoarse and jagged in the cloaked silence of the empty hall; "That's better." Lucius, his eyes narrowed, opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie was fast and, before the words could even form on his tongue, Charlie's mouth was on his; lips clashing as eager tongues caressed and darted, touched and tasted in a desperate battle for supremacy.

Breathing heavily, Charlie pressed his hips urgently against the warm body beneath him. Lucius struggled under Charlie's weight, and a strength borne of years of taxing physical exertion, before slipping from his grasp and, with a deft movement he extricated himself from the entanglement.

"What the -" Charlie started as he opened his eyes. He barely had time to register Lucius' position, though, before he felt himself being pushed, against the still-closed door; his cheek warm and flushed against the chill of the timber.

Lucius reached around from behind Charlie and, hastily jamming the key into the lock, the two stumbled over each other and into the flat.

"There," Lucius said as, groping for Charlie in the dark, he ushered him hurriedly to the bed; "That's better."

***

_Charlie fingered the rim of his coffee cup with a nervousness he only rarely encountered. He didn't know what it was that a Malfoy - let alone Narcissa Malfoy - could possibly want with him; and, as he sat, and waited, amid the din of a crowded Muggle cafe, he pondered the idea of leaving. _

He was about to rise from his seat when a shock of white-blonde hair passed through the door and began moving towards him.

"Weasley," Narcissa said as she took a seat across from Charlie.

"Mrs Malfoy," Charlie nodded with a greeting of cool civility.

"I won't keep you long," Narcissa continued, with barely a glance in Charlie's direction as she shifted in her seat.

"Yes, well, I'm not entirely sure what it is that you're keeping me for, at all. It was, honestly, quite a shock to receive your message, and I have to say I'm pretty relieved that Mum didn't get her hands on it first and - "

"I have, Weasley," Narcissa interjected sharply as Charlie paused for breath, "A proposition for you."

"A -"

"A proposition, yes."

"I'm ... not sure what you mean."

"If you would be so kind as to let me finish speaking, you would know what it is that I mean," Narcissa replied; her voice seemed to slice through the cloying warmth of the cafe, like a chill wind on a stifling summer's day.

Confused, Charlie merely nodded.

"I want you, Weasley, to seduce my husband."

"I'm sorry," Charlie choked out through a half-muffled laugh, "What?"

"Well," Narcissa continued, as though Charlie had never spoken at all, "In reality, he will be the one doing the seducing. At least, it will need to feel that way to him. It's all about the power for Lucius, you see. And to be seducing a Weasley - well, I don't think he'll be able to help himself, the lecherous old fool."

"I'm ... sorry, Mrs Malfoy," Charlie said from beneath knitted brows. He rose from the table and, looming over Narcissa, he continued: "I can't help you. And I don't know what makes you think I could possibly be of service to you." Turning on his heel, Charlie made to leave, when he felt a cool hand on his arm.

"Weasley," Narcissa said.

He could feel the firm grip of her fingertips, and the soft flesh of her palm pressed against his forearm.

"Charlie," Narcissa implored softly.

Looking over his shoulder, Charlie saw an unfamiliar pleading in Narcissa's eyes and, in that moment, apprehended a beauty in what he could only describe as profound sadness.

Charlie turned back and, silently, allowed himself to be led back to the table, to the proposition, and to Narcissa.

***

The mattress whined and heaved under the onslaught of Charlie's muscular body as Lucius pushed him uncermoniously to the bed.

He thrust himself on Charlie and, gripping the Weasley boy's wrists, pinned him to the bed. Grunting and shifting, Lucius forced his lips to Charlie's in a snarling kiss. He pulled, suddenly, away from Charlie but refused to relinquish his mouth's hold on Charlie's tongue; he sucked on the undulating pink muscle, fiercely, until he forced a pained whimper from him; a short, sharp cry in the night.

"Foolish boy," Lucius hissed as he began grappling with his trousers.

With a groan, Charlie decided to take advantage of Lucius' momentary distraction and, sitting up, threw Lucius - trousers inching along his thighs and erection pressing against the fabric of his pants, and shocked expression on his pointed features - onto his back.

Working quickly, Charlie withdrew his wand from his back pocket and muttered an incantation. In a moment, heavy ropes spewed forth from the tip of Charlie's wand, curling around Lucius' wrists and ankles.

"Weasley!" Lucius spat as the ropes, twisting and turning in mid-air, pulled at his limbs. He struggled, but the ropes only strengthened their hold before, finally, knotting themselves around the bedposts.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Weasley?" Lucius roared.

Charlie, standing stock-still at the end of the bed, wand still firmly in hand, searched his mind for a cutting remark - the kind of remark Lucius would, undoubtedly, fire at him if their positions had been reversed - when he heard the door of the flat turn and click from behind.

***

_"I'm listening," Charlie said as he resumed his seat at Narcissa's table._

"As I was saying - Charlie," Narcissa said, her voice now possessed of a new sort of softness, "I want you to - engage - in a sort of liaison with Lucius."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, to protest at the absurdity of the idea but, as he looked across the table, he noticed that Narcissa continued to lightly touch his arm and, as she trailed her fingertips along the length of his forearm to the inside of his wrist he closed his mouth and, instead, listened.

"It shouldn't be too difficult. You're just his type," Narcissa said. She turned her gaze from Charlie's face to his hands as they rested on the tabletop. Slowly, she took them both in her own and turned them palm up.

Running her fingertips along the length of his index finger in a line from the tip to the base of his palm, Narcissa clasped Charlie's hand in hers and, wordlessly, lifted it to her lips. Softly, softly, she kissed the inside of his wrist, flicking her tongue across the tender skin.

Stunned, Charlie cleared his throat. "I'm still unsure about what any of this has to do with me, Mrs Malfoy. What - " he paused mid-sentence as he felt the pressure of Narcissa's foot rubbing him underneath the table.

Steadying, he resumed: "What - what makes you think that I would be interested in something like this, in helping you out. I mean, I'm not even ..."

"Oh come now, Charlie. Do you honestly think news of your - shall we say, 'exploits' - fails to reach the magical community over here? Such - " Narcissa bit her bottom lip before continuing: "Such - _fascinating_ news can hardly be contained by the boundaries of Romania."

Charlie sighed deeply; Narcissa, silent, simply watched him as he turned every aspect of the situation over in his mind.

"And what if Malfoy - Lucius - finds out?" he asked finally.

"That is very much the point of the exercise, Charlie. For Lucius to find out."

"Bloody hell," Charlie breathed, "Do you have any idea what Lucius will try to pull on my family? Do you know what he'll do?"

Narcissa remained unperturbed by his concerns and reaching for her purse, extracted a series of photographs.

"You want to know what Lucius will do? I'll tell you," she said as she laid the pictures out in front of Charlie.

Charlie inched closer, peering at the pictures; watching the figures move.

He watches Lucius, naked and frantic and his mouth lasciviously lop-sided as he grabs for fistfuls of a young man's hair.

He watches Lucius, thrusting; his mouth agape as though he is emitting a deep guttural groan.

And he watches Lucius, coming, inside the young man, who stares distractedly back at him; his face expressionless; his eyes, lifeless and hollow; empty.

Charlie reclined in his chair; Narcissa shook her head slightly. "Prostitutes. Can you imagine? So utterly undignified," she muttered as she scooped the photographs up in a single movement before slipping them back into her purse.

"That, dear boy, is compelling viewing, as you can see - so compekking Lucius would be loathe for it to get out," she continued, returning her attention to Charlie, "Which means that Lucius won't do a damn thing to you, or your family. Not one damn thing."

"How can you know?"

"Lucius Malfoy caught in a tawdry tryst with some poor used and abused rent boy? No amount of bribery could make that go away, Charlie. **That** I know. So," she paused, and Charlie inhaled sharply as he felt her leg brush purposefully against his; "What do you say, Charlie?"

***

"Narcissa?" Lucius mouthed, dumbfounded, as his wife strode nonchalantly into the flat.

"Lucius," she replied matter-of-factly. She stalked around the room; the only sound the heavy breathing of her husband and of Charlie and the clack-clack-clack of her heels on the cracked linoleum.

"What is this, Narcissa?" Lucius choked, his face contorting as he twisted awkwardly against his bindings.

"This?" Narcissa said with a casual wave of her hand, "This, dear husband, is a bit of fun." She walked towards the bed and, from within her robes drew her wand; with a brief flick Lucius' trousers were torn from his writhing body and lay, ripped, ruined, around him on the bed.

"A bit of fun? Are you fucking _mad_ woman? Release me, now!"

"But Lucius, darling, it looks like such fun when you do it." Narcissa flicked her wand once more and, in an instant, the lewd photographs of Lucius were being paraded before his prostrate body. Lucius, powerless against the ropes, could only grunt and groan as he watched Narcissa approach Charlie.

She circled him, running her hands up over his back and shoulders as she did so. Standing behind him, Narcissa slipped her hands beneath his shirt and tugged it over his head. Working silently, Narcissa continued to slowly undress Charlie, glancing intermittently back at Lucius on the bed, whose livid face glared back with each article of clothing that she discarded.

"Here," Narcissa whispered taking Charlie by the hand. She led him to the bed, so that they were standing before Lucius. Her lips widening into a smile, Narcissa slid out of her robes and, naked, crawled onto the bed. Positioning herself between Lucius' splayed legs, she motioned for Charlie to join her.

On her knees, Narcissa arched back into Charlie's embrace. As Charlie felt the heat and weight of her body against his, he ran his broad, flat hands along Narcissa's sides; tremulously at first, but, as Narcissa eased back, he began to caress her with increasing certainty.

With each touch, she moaned loudly, theatrically; and, with each touch, Lucius spat and strained and could only watch.

The incessant caresses and kisses soon began to consume Charlie and, when he closed his eyes, he almost forgot Lucius was in the room, bound to the bed and that he was, in reality, little more than a pawn in the Malfoy's fucked-up games.

But near-forgetting was enough and, as the throbbing in his cock became too much to bear he bent Narcissa over. Postioned between Lucius' legs, on all-fours, Charlie entered her. He thrust deeply and slowly at first, savouring the slickness between her legs; the sensation of each entry as the walls of Narcissa's cunt contracted around him.

As the two steadied into a rhythm, Lucius fired enraged obscenitites; with each word he spat, Narcissa pressed back, harder and faster, against Charlie, swallowing him.

Amid Lucius' shouting, Narcissa's moans, and the increasingly frantic thwack-thwack-thwack of sweat-soaked skin, Charlie came with a deep, resounding groan.

He stumbled backwards as he pulled out of Narcissa and landed, heavily, on the floor with a thud. Narcissa remained on the bed, however. She slipped a hand between her legs and, catching pearlescent strands of Charlie's semen on her fingers, crawled toward Lucius.

Straddling her husband, she lifted her come-covered hand to his lips. Lucius writhed beneath her, shaking his head violently from side-to-side, but Narcissa would not be deterred: she ran her sticky fingertips across her husband's firmly closed mouth and, as he parted his lips to vehemently cry out, "Bitch!" she plunged her fingers firm and fast inside.

"See," Narcissa whispered as she leaned close, "It's just a bit of fun." And with those words, she slid off of the bed and, slipping silently into her clothes, exited the flat: leaving her husband bound, with the residue of Charlie's come drying on his lips and Charlie on the floor; spent and gasping for breath among the smoking ruins of Narcissa's revenge.


End file.
